Assassins on Elysion
A list of assassins belonging to the order. By Class 0 Class 1st Class Angelo *'Alias:' The Reaper. *'Race:' Demielf (50% ''gelap'' elf, 50% ''Carborean'' human) *'Rank:' 2. *'Description:' His motto is 'fuck the world'. He would prefer death to help another person and the only thing he ever loved is his scythe, Absorber, which he took from his family's murderer after killing him. His only hobbie is killing. *'History:' Born on Blue Town, at the age of 15, he and his friends were enjoying a nice day at Blue River when a man appears with a large scythe and walks to the town, Angelo barely noticed him. At the end of day he returns home and finds blood everywhere and the pieces of his brothers and parents, a man comes from the darkness with a large scythe, Angelo feels fear and wrath and tries to kill him, the murderer evades and prepares to kill him. When the man was going to kill Angelo, a shield of darkness appears, protecting him, a dark spear then comes out of it, hitting the murderer's hearth and killing him. Angelo takes his scythe, knowing that his family's blood would help him on his new path. *'Weapons:' **Scythe *'Techniques:' **'E-rank' ***Martial Arts ***Cloak ***Smoke Cloak ***Dark Crawling ***Smoke Crawling ***Water Crawling **'D-rank' ***Flicker ***Cloaked Flicker ***Hearth Stabbing **'C-rank' ***Stabbing Reaper ***Midnight Reaper ***Hearth Controlling ***Breath Controlling **'B-rank' ***True Reaper ***Flicking Reaper ***Dark Evening ***Death Doll ***Clone **'A-rank' ***Avatar ***Dark Reaper ***Darkness Carousel **'S-rank' ***The Darkness Consumes All Ahmed *'Alias:' The Drier. *'Race:' Demigod (5% ''elemena'' omnipotentus, 95% ''perang'' human) *'Rank:' 3. *'Description:' His motto is 'only power matters'. His quest for power took out his family and most of his emotions, making it almost impossible to know if he can either love or hate. He has no hobbies. *'History:' Unknown. *'Weapons:' **Sand *'Techniques:' **'E-rank' ***Martial Arts ***Cloak ***Smoke Cloak ***Dark Crawling ***Smoke Crawling ***Water Crawling **'D-rank' ***Flicker ***Cloaked Flicker **'C-rank' ***Drying Palm ***Hearth Controlling ***Breath Controlling **'B-rank' ***Sandburst ***Death Doll ***Clone **'A-rank' ***Avatar ***Sandstorm **'S-rank' ***Sand Hurricane Alex *'Alias:' The Tornado. *'Race:' Demigod (3% ''elemena'' omnipotentus, 97% ''merah'' human) *'Rank:' 4. *'Description:' His motto is 'love sucks'. He hates almost everything and dislikes the rest. His hobbies are: playing with his boomerang, Whirlwind, and creating tornados. *'History:' Born on Mer City, at the age of 17 he found the love, Hana, and was betrayed as she prefered to follow Ahmed on his path for power, Alex joined the order to get revenge on his superior. *'Weapons:' **Bladed Boomerang **Tanto *'Techniques:' **'E-rank' ***Martial Arts ***Cloak ***Smoke Cloak ***Dark Crawling ***Smoke Crawling ***Water Crawling **'D-rank' ***Flicker ***Cloaked Flicker ***Hearth Stabbing **'C-rank' ***Double Whirlwind ***Hearth Controlling ***Breath Controlling **'B-rank' ***Windslash ***Death Doll ***Clone **'A-rank' ***Avatar ***Windburst **'S-rank' ***Exploding Hurricane Aoi *'Alias:' The Phoenix. *'Race:' Aberration/Demigod hybrid (2% ''elemena'' omnipotentus, 16% ''ninkaiju'', 82% ''pucat/kuning'' human) *'Rank:' 5. *'Description:' His motto is 'whatever'. He doesn't care much for people, but love the planet and its life. His hobbies are: practicing with his chain-scythe, Dual Horn, making biological researchs and painfully killing anyone who gets on his way (he enjoys it). His grandfather was a ninkaiju and he has omnipotentus ancestry. *'History:' Born on Soledad Port Town, at the age of 12 he started his training to become an assassin under the watch of his uncle, Ranmaru, at the age of 14 Aoi was the youngest to ever pass the Accomplishment. 2 years after his accomplishment, Aoi was called for trying the High Accomplishment, after his success, he was admited as a member of the council and gained the place of fifth most powerful assassin of Elysion. *'Weapons:' **Chain-scythe **Tanto *'Techniques:' **'E-rank' ***Martial Arts ***Cloak ***Smoke Cloak ***Dark Crawling ***Smoke Crawling ***Water Crawling **'D-rank' ***Flicker ***Cloaked Flicker ***Hearth Stabbing **'C-rank' ***Midnight Reaper ***Fullmoon Reaper ***Crossing Reaper ***Hearth Controlling ***Breath Controlling ***Poison Slash **'B-rank' ***Chain-scythe Coffin ***Chain-scythe Burial ***Dark Evening ***Flicking Reaper ***Volcanic Caldera ***Death Doll ***Clone ***Poison Clone ***True Reaper **'A-rank' ***Avatar ***Phoenix Rising ***Phoenix Falling ***Burning Starfire ***Avatar **'S-rank' ***Exploding Supernova Category:Gobi-Aoi's Creations Category:Elysion Category:Characters